marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Men in Black: International
Men in Black: International is a spin-off/soft reboot of the Men in Black film series that focus on a London-based Men in Black. Plot The Men in Black have always protected the Earth from the scum of the universe. In this new adventure, they tackle their biggest, most global threat to date: a mole in the Men in Black organization. Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Henry/Agent H *Tessa Thompson as Molly Wright/Agent M **Mandeiya Flory as young Molly Wright *Kumail Nanjiani as the voice of Pawny *Rafe Spall as Agent C *Rebecca Ferguson as Riza Stavros *Laurent Bourgeois and Larry Bourgeois as the Twins *Liam Neeson as High T *Emma Thompson as Agent O *Kayvan Novak as Vungus the Ugly, Nasr and Bassam *Spencer Wilding as Luca Brasi *Sérgio Mallandro as himself *Tim Blaney as the voice of Frank the Pug *Thom Fountain and Drew Massey as the Worm Guys Taglines *The Universe is Expanding. *The World’s Not Going to Save Itself. Production The film was shot in London, Italy, Morocco and New York City. Gallery MIB teaser poster.jpg Men in Black International logo.jpg Men in Black International Chinese Poster 01.jpg Men in Black International Chinese Poster 02.jpg Men in Black International Chinese Poster 03.jpg Men in Black International Chinese Poster 04.jpg Men in Black International Chinese Poster 05.jpg Men in Black International teaser poster.jpg MIB_Int_Paris_Poster.jpg MIB_Int_Chinese_Poster.jpg MIB_International_Banner.jpg File:MIB Int Character Poster 01.jpg File:MIB Int Character Poster 02.jpg File:MIB Int Character Poster 03.jpg File:MIB Int Character Poster 04.jpg File:MIB Int Character Poster 05.jpg File:MIB Int Character Poster 06.jpg File:MIB Int Character Poster 07.jpg File:MIB Int Chinese Poster 06.jpg File:MIB Int Chinese Poster 07.jpg File:MIB Int Chinese Poster 08.jpg File:MIB Int IMAX Poster.jpg File:MIB_Int_IMAX_Poster_2.jpg File:MIB_Int_Chinese_Banner.jpg File:MIB_Int_Chinese_Poster_09.jpg File:MIB_Int_Real_3D_Poster.jpg File:MIB_Int_Cutout.jpg File:MIB_Int_Dolby_Poster.jpg File:MIB Int Chinese Poster 10.jpg File:MIB Int Chinese Poster 11.jpg File:MIB Int Chinese Poster 12.jpg File:MIB Int Chinese Poster 13.jpg Videos MEN IN BLACK INTERNATIONAL - Official Trailer MEN IN BLACK INTERNATIONAL – Official International Trailer MEN IN BLACK INTERNATIONAL - Official Trailer 2 MEN IN BLACK INTERNATIONAL – Official International Trailer 2 MEN IN BLACK INTERNATIONAL - Father's Day (In Theaters Thursday) MEN IN BLACK - NBA Finals Spot - Teaser MEN IN BLACK INTERNATIONAL - NBA Finals Spot - Tune-In MEN IN BLACK INTERNATIONAL - NBA Finals - Russell Westbrook MEN IN BLACK INTERNATIONAL - NBA Finals - Chris Paul MEN IN BLACK INTERNATIONAL - NBA Finals - Anthony Davis MEN IN BLACK INTERNATIONAL - NBA Finals - Urgent Distress Call Chris Hemsworth (and His Neuralyzer) Invite You to the Men in Black International Premiere Omaze Chris Hemsworth Shares His Favorite Fun Fact Omaze This Omaze Winner is Going to Meet Chris Hemsworth! Omaze MEN IN BLACK INTERNATIONAL - Bali Fan Event MEN IN BLACK - Cast & Filmmaker Q&A MEN IN BLACK x SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME MEN IN BLACK INTERNATIONAL - Mike Relm Remix MEN IN BLACK INTERNATIONAL - Alien Dealership Prank MEN IN BLACK INTERNATIONAL - The Cast Spill The Tea MEN IN BLACK INTERNATIONAL - Premiere Sizzle Men in Black International - Behind the Scenes Clip - Emma Thompson As Agent O Men in Black International - Behind the Scenes Clip - Liam Neason As High T Men in Black International - Behind the Scenes Clip - Look Right Here Weapons Men in Black International - Behind the Scenes Clip - Globetrotting Adventure Men in Black International - Behind the Scenes Clip - Hover Bike And Car Sequences Men in Black International - Now on Digital Behind the Scenes Clip - Alien-cestry.Com Commercial Men in Black International - Behind the Scenes Clip - Lets Do This Clever Action Men in Black International - Behind the Scenes Clip - Revisiting Iconic Locations Men in Black International - Behind the Scenes Clip - Expanding The Universe London Men in Black International - Behind the Scenes Clip - Expanding The Universe High T Evolution Men in Black International - Behind the Scenes Clip - Look Right Here Agent H's Car Men in Black International - Behind the Scenes Clip - Look Right Here Hover Bike Men in Black International - Behind the Scenes Clip - Chris Hemsworth's Physical Comedy Men in Black International - Behind the Scenes Clip - Look Right Here Neuralizer Men in Black International Behind the Scenes Clip - New Recruits Classic Suits - The Holy Grail Men in Black International - Behind the Scenes Clip - Lets Do This Chris Hemsworth Men in Black International - Behind the Scenes Clip - Deleted Scenes Pawny Holds Court Men in Black International - Behind the Scenes Clip - Lets Do This Tessa Thompson References Category:Men in Black Category:Franchises aquired by Marvel